Lamia
by Morthus
Summary: Morthus, a vampire, and Aaron, an angel, are on their way to HighTown to drive an stubborn Demon from the mountains around a small city.


Lamia

Morthus looked up, sitting in a comfortable chair in one of the corners of the room, reading a book from an unknown author. Through the door in the opposite end of the room came Aaron, the fallen angel. The book Morthus read was about Vampires, he only read it so he could laugh at all the misses the author had made. Not many knew as much about vampires as Morthus. It was a very logical reason for that, Morthus was a vampire, but not evil as the book described him. Morthus was a very nice vampire, not sucking blood from _every_ human he encountered. But he had never killed a human, and never turned them to vampires… without their permission. Aaron was no vampire, but he was an Angel, though he had been kicked out of heaven, by a _very_ strange reason… he didn't belive in father God! His wings had been cut and he had been burned to death, and reborn as a human. Now, both of them helped the world with things that many humans never knew even existed. Some would call them Demon Hunters, and they hunted down and sent Demons back to the abyss, so they had started to call themselves "Demon Hunters", too. Morthus stood up to meet his awaited visitor. He was wearing his long black cape and black vest under the cape. His black leather gloves were already on his hands, the fingers on the gloves cut halfway. To his back was his katana, and two guns where strapped to his thighs. "Well?" He asked Aaron. Aaron with his blond hair and tattues. Clad in a silver colored cape who reached down to his feet and a big hood, also silver.

The two was a funny sight, one always clad in black and the other always clad in silver or white. Rearly one of them was seen witout the other, having no other friends to stick to that wasn't so strange. Morthus and Aaron was, what they knew, the only one's strong enough to stand up against one of the stronger Demons, it would prove that they were wrong.

"Thrax has popped up in High-Town again", Aaron said as he closed the door.

"Again?" Morthus exclaimed, then he sighed, "He never gives up, does he?" Aaron laughed. "Doesn't seem that way".

Morthus looked around in the little room they had rented in Undersky, the largest city at the End of the World. He didn't see anything that belonged to them, nothing could be left behind. None of them was especially favored by the Demons. Morthus had even heard that the Demon Lord had put a price on their heads. Though, the price wasn't money. Morthus wasn't sure he even wanted to know what demons payed each other with. He shuddered, and forced himself to stop thinking about that, he may be a Vampire, but not a senseless killer. He focused on Aaron again. "So, you're sure that he is in High-Town?" he asked.

Aaron looked at him with his penentrating gaze, Morthus sighed. "Well I guess you are. Ah, well. We are not in a hurry ", he said and sat back into his chair and reached for his book. Now, it was Aaron that sighed. "You never learn, do you? Every time Thrax appear in this realm he wreak havoc and destruction around him, killing dozens of innocent people before we get to him."

Morthus laughed. "Those bloody humans would overrun the realm if they where without enemies", he said. Aaron sighed again. "But yet not all of them deserve to die", he argued. Morthus and Aaron had argued over this countless times before, Morthus believed that the humans deserved their brutal treatment from the Demons that entered this realm, Aaron disagreed. Still arguing, they left the room, which still looked as if it hadn't been used by them at all.

Exiting the small town of Undersky, Morthus and Aaron was travelling North, towards the barbarian inhabited areas in the tundra. While the barbarians were fierce fighters, they couldn't match the nearly unbeatable speed of Morthus and the deadly swordsmanship of Aaron. Though Morthus didn't rely too much on his speed, he handled his Katana with a swordmasters skill, and his pistols with an accuracy unmatched. And Aaron could do much more than just using his sword. As no caravan accepted the two suspicious friends on their wagons, and because they couldn't leave any tracks after the horses was not an option, both Morthus and Aaron had learned to walk lightly, leaving only nearly invisible tracks. Impossible for anyone but the best tracker, and even then he would have a hard time following them. Not only because their tracks where almost impossible to follow, but also because the wreckless speed they where travelling in, imposible for any human to follow at their pace. Now, running at what would be a humans full speed, they enjoyed the, to them, slow pace and their lunch. An hour later they passed a small village that marked the end of the so called "civilized world." Morthus, who was still running, turned to Aaron and said calmly, not even the least out of breath even after running for an hour of constant running: "Let's get in to this village and sniff around after some information on Thrax."

Aaron nodded quietly, accepting the proposal, anyway, even if he had refused Morthus had entered the city anyway. Morthus and Aaron approached the southern wall, and Morthus, not feeling to walk to the gate just jumped over the wall with an agile jump, "show-off" Aaron muttered and jumped over the wall after his more agile friend.

Sneaking around in the darker parts of the city, where according to Morthus, the most information were to be found, if you knew where to look for it. Morthus didn't have to much trouble finding the information he was looking for, who would dare refuse a vampire?

Morthus pressed one of his dagger, that usually was hidden in his high boots, against the thugs spine. "I need to speak with Dark" he whispered in the thugs ear, pressing the dagger harder into the thugs back. The thug, who now was shaking answered in a shaky voice, that he tried, and failed, to hold steady. "Dark is down at the docks" he said in his high pitched voice, Morthus turned the thug around and saw that it was only a kid, thirteen or fourteen at most. Morthus almost laughed out loud, using such inexperienced and untrained boys as sentries, that's freakin incredible. "d-down at the d-docks in-in the largest b-building" the young boy stammered. "Thank you" Morthus said politely and then he was gone into the night.

Sneaking through the rest of the young sentires without any trouble at all Morthus soon found himself on the roof of the largest building at the docks. He looked around and spotted a window on the roof, he sneaked up to the window and looked in, seeing noone under the window he quietly picked the look and jumped down, landing as quietly as a hunting cat. Almost at the instant he landed he heard the door being opened from the other side. He quickly rolled to the dark corner of the room, seening no darker place that that. Into the room wandered a young woman, having no clue that Morthus was in the room. She closed the door behind her and walked in the dark towards the bed and started undressing, Morthus quickly rolled from he corner and came up behind the woman and put his long knife in her back. The woman jumped high when she felt the cold steel against her skin. Then Morthus broke down in laugther and the woman turned towards him. "That wasn't funny" she said angerly to him. Then she joined him in his laughter. "okey, a little funny maybe" se admitted when they had stopped laughing. Morthus smiled and inspected the young woman. Her hair was long, black and reached down to her hip. She wore a long skirt, black of course, and a black corset, with white lace at her neck and down at her hip. Over that a black cout similar to Morthus, but cu for a female. And her boots reached up to her kneecaps, transformers she called them. Everything exept the white lace was black, that was where her alias came from, Dark. "its good to see you again Morthus" se said to him, Morthus smiled "its been a while haven't it?" he said, more a statement than a question. Dark nodded "too long" she replied. Then she smiled, "but why has you come, a can see in youre stance that there are something you need" Morthus nodded "I need information" he said. "about Thrax?" she asked before Morthus had time to finish his sentence. Morthus nodded, not surpired that she already knew about the Demon lord. "I have heard that he is in High – Town" Morthus said to her. "yes, Thrax is now hiding in the mountains outside High – Town" she said, "for now" she added a second after, as a second thought. Morthus nodded "for now" he replied "he will most likely go down and hunt for human flesh soon." Suddenly the door too darks room flew up, and in stepped Darks personal bodyguard, Ice. Before the door had even opened fully, Morthus had drawn his katana from his back and one of the pistols from the holsters on his thigh. When he recoginsed Ice he sheated his katana and holstered his gun and Ice, wielding his huge two handed sword with exact precision and astonishing speed, sheated it on his back. "sorry, m'am" he said and bowed low for Dark "I didn't know it was a friend." Dark smiled "don't worry about that" she said to him, and he smiled in relief and backed out from the room, closing the door quiet behind him. Morthus had been the one who chose Ice to guard Dark, he had put the poor man through some tests that would break a normal man. But he needed to be sure that Dark was safe before he could sleep well. She meant more to him than his own life, and when Ice had bashed the door in, Morthus had been focused on defending Dark, with his life if need be. He always felt that way, he would gladly give his life for Dark. Now he turned to her "he hasn't given you trouble has he?" he asked, as he did every time he came to visit. It was now around five years since he had hired Ice for protecting Dark, and he had come in use a dozens of times, so Morthus never regret hiring him. "No he hasn't caused any trouble" she answered with a sigh, "you don't have to ask that every time you come here" she added. Morthus didn't answer. "Now, back to business" Morthus said, "Thrax is hiding in the mountains around High-Town?" he asked, just to be sure. Dark nodded, and Morthus smiled, "I just want to be sure" he said defensibly.

Dark spent the night in Dark's house, he got a room across the corridor from Dark's room, but when Dark had fallen asleep, he sneaked into the room and crept into the corner, falling asleep with his back against the wall. When morning came, Morthus was sitting in the corner, awake, when Dark woke up. She sat up quietly, sensing a presence in the room, then Morthus said "good morning" and she fell back into the pillow. "you really freaked me out there" she said to him. Morthus smiled "sorry" he said simply. Looking at Morthus, Dark Raised an eyebrow, Morthus just smiled. He ate his breakfast with Dark, but after he was finished he said to her "I wish I could stay longer, but I must get back to Aaron and start for High-Town, Thrax will not wait for me before he starts eating." Dark sighed, "I wish that you could stay longer, too. But you have your duties" she said. Morthus smiled "I will come back here some day" he said. "and then you will make me a vampire too?" she said hopefully. Morthus heart sank, Dark wanted to become a vampire, living forever apparently attracted her. But she had no idea of what hardships came with being a vampire. Jumping over the wall wasn't only because he didn't want to go around to the gate. He was not even sure he would get inside the village even if he went to the gate. The gate guards surely would have tried to scare him of. That was only one of the hardships, not sucking blood from humans was a hard trail every day. The only time Morthus got blood was when he was hunting, from animals he got almost all of the blood he needed. Without the blood, he would become weak and frail. And not be able to match a demons power and speed. "Someday maybe" he answered, "when you are older and wiser. After all, she was only fifteen now. Dark lowered her head, sighing loud. Morthus put an arm around her, "you have no idea how it is to be on like me" he said to her. "I just want you to understand exactly what you are doing, because when you turn to a vampire, there is no turning back. That seemed to cher dark up a little, she gave Morthus a quick hug and then let him go. "You should be off" she said, "Aaron is surely waiting for you." Morthus smiled, "I bet he have found himself a quiet inn somewhere and is just waiting for me, playing cards with the soldiers and sailors." Dark smiled, she had travelled with them for a while, and had become good friends with both Morthus and Aaron, and now both of them was here quite often, visiting Dark. But it was mostly Morthus that met her in person. Aaron had other ways of finding things out. "I think that too" she said, "but you shouldn't leave him alone for too long, you know how he becomes if you do" Morthus laughed. Aaron didn't become anything special if Morthus left him alone for to long. It was just something that Dark had made up, Morthus couldn't figure out why, though. He bowed low for his young protégé. She smiled and gave him another hug, a longer one this time. "Be back soon" she demanded, Morthus smiled "as soon as I can."


End file.
